Space Rumble: Please Save my Tenma Muyo!
by Blue Rose Doujinshi
Summary: Crossover: Tenchi/School Rumble/Please Save my Earth....be prepared, cuz this is either gonna be awesome, or it's gonna suck xD;; check it out :3


"Space Rumble: Please Save my Tenma Muyo!"

Tenma sat there, saddened. She pretended to be happy for the ones she loved, but they saw right through her cheerful disguise. Karasuma had gone to America without her, apparently because of some illness.

_"Tsukamoto-san, it makes me happy that you feel that way about me. However, this is the last time I'll see you...I am sorry that I could not be here for you in the end. Sayonara.."_

"Oh Karasuma..." Now that she was alone, she let the tears flow. How could he just leave her like that? She would have followed him in a heartbeat, if he had only asked...she even offered, but--no. She shook her head. Obviously he thought it was best, and she shouldn't question that, but still...

She regained herself, and walked towards the school. For some reason, her sister and friends urged her to go, not telling her much of anything. When she reached classroom 2-C, she turned on the lights, and everyone was there!

"Surprise!!" they all shouted, and Yakumo walked up to her.

"We wanted to cheer you up--we even prepared a cake for you." She smiled gently, then blushed when Harima walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Imouto-san planned the whole thing! Pretty thoughtful, huh?" Yakumo just continued blushing.

"HARIMAAA!!!!!!!!" Hanai ran up to them. "Get your hands off of Yakumo!!"

"Aww, buzz off, Four-Eyes!" They glared at eachother, and Tenma started to laugh.

"At least some things will never change!" She smiled at them all, and Mikoto handed her a slice of the cake that said '_Please cheer up, Tenma-chan!_'

"C'mon, let's not allow everyone's efforts to go to waste", she said, winking. Eri nodded, and Akira gave Tenma a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it!" She took a bite of the decorative cake slice, and felt like her taste buds were in Heaven. "Yakumo, you made this, didn't you??" She nodded, smiling at the fact her sister was so cheerful again, and hoping it would last.

Everyone went along their crazy ways, celebrating their youth and the end of another school year, but an hour later, another person appeared. There was a soft knock on the door that went ignored by most. Yakumo answered it, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"O...Okaasan..!!" she said it without thinking; afterall, there was no way she actually _knew_ this woman, right?

Before her, in the hallway, stood a beautiful woman with very long, light blue hair held up in two ponytails in the back, and soft, pink eyes. She had two green dots on her forehead, symbolizing her status, and she was dressed in the most unusual, yet somehow regal outfit Yakumo had ever seen!

"Darling...it's time; time for you to remember everything", her voice was almost child-like. She smiled as she saw Tenma having fun with her friends, "And your sister, as well."

"Who..?" Yakumo began, but suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light all around them, and the classroom was empty.

---

"I understand. See to it that my sister, and her family, are returned safely!"

"Aye-aye!" sounded the goofy, casual voice of her brother-in-law. He signed out, and she smiled, despite herself. She was still a little possessive over him, but if anyone was to become his bride, she was glad that it was at least someone of Jurai royal blood, and that it was a person to whom she could relate.

"I am happy for them."

---

It had been years since their time together on Earth, and Tenchi had changed a bit in appearance. He looked a lot more like the Prince of Jurai, with his long, black hair tied up in a similar way to that of his grandfather, Yosho. His personality still belonged to the young Earthian boy from before, however, and he often dreamt of his home.

"You seem troubled, Sire." He recognized the spunk in that voice, and smirked a little.

"Ryoko. How long do you plan to hide in the shadows? My daughters are finally returning to Jurai. Aren't you interested in seeing them again?"

"Of course", she said, teleporting at his side and resting an elbow on his shoulder, "You do realize, however, that I'm still a criminal, right? And that GP woman is returning too, isn't she? Are you sure I should be making an appearance in front of her?"

"She already knows your here."

"What? How??"

"She knows _everything_, remember?" He chuckled. "Actually, I informed her that you might have stowed away, and she knows not to detain you as long as you're on my ship."

"Heh. How generous", she said it in a sarcastic tone, but she really was grateful; he always liked to make things a little easier for her...to be honest, she still had feelings for him, but..

"Lord Tenchi!" A man rushed into the room, in uniform, and bowed before the prince.

"What is it?"

"Your wife and daughters have boarded the ship!"

"That's wonderful news!"

"However, it seems that we have a few other 'guests' as well ..."

"....."

"Oh boy...looks like Washu did it again..." He sweatdropped. Oh well, at least he would be able to meet their friends. He was beginning to feel a little like a normal father...but he had one worry; would they hate him for leaving them there for so long..?

He took a deep breath and swallowed. Mentally, he was prepared for the worst, but maybe he would be lucky.

"Alright then. You, boy!" he said, sounding rather like Yosho. The boy who he had picked up from Earth straightened up, in his new robes. "Come with me." He was more gentle with his command, and the boy silently complied.

---

"Oh..my..freakin'..God...!!!!!" Harima shouted, terrified as he saw Earth before him out the window. Everyone else was either too shocked to react, or were bickering about what had happened.

"How the _hell_ did we get here??" Mikoto was shaking.

"Akira, _you_ know everything! Where _are_ we??" Eri demanded. There was silence. "Huh?"

"Gimme a break! Even _I _know that! We're in space, you idiot!!"

"Duh!! But Mikoto...where's Akira?"

**Author's Complaint (and note)::** Perhaps I'm the only one noticing this, and maybe I'm crazy...but I'll write a chapter and edit it to the best of my ability, and I understand that I might be missing a few mistakes, but after posting the story, I see things that simply shock me--I know I'm not that careless when I type!! _ Ok, that aside *picks up thought and moves it into the "forgotten/moving on" pile* So, I know this is incredibly crazy, but I get random crossover ideas at times xD I think that this idea will either turn out to be awesome, or awerful, so please review and tell me your thoughts, ask your questions, gimme advice...all is welcome--I need all I can get :P TY ALL!!! Luv u! :D


End file.
